tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Citizen Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit * All players have this outfit available. Only the addons are part of this quest. Backpack Required Equipment * 100 Minotaur Leathers Method * Go to Lubo at the east side of Thais, (here) or Amber on Rookgaard. * Ask about their "outfit" (the backpack). They will tell you it is not for sale. * Say "minotaur leather" and then they'll tell you that they can make one for you if you bring the leather that they need. * Give them the Minotaur Leathers. * Come back to them in two hours and they will give you the backpack addon. Transcripts Hi Lubo: Welcome to my adventurer shop, ! What do you need? Addon Lubo: Sorry, the backpack I wear is not for sale. It's handmade from rare minotaur leather. Minotaur Leather Lubo: Well, if you really like this backpack, I could make one for you, but minotaur leather is hard to come by these days. Are you willing to put some work into this? Yes Lubo: Alright then, if you bring me 100 pieces of fine minotaur leather I will see what I can do for you. You probably have to kill really many minotaurs though... so good luck! Hi Lubo: Welcome to my adventurer shop, ! What do you need? Backpack Lubo: Ah, right, almost forgot about the backpack! Have you brought me 100 pieces of minotaur leather as requested? yes Lubo: Great! Alright, I need a while to finish this backpack for you. Come ask me later, okay? '- before 2 hours -' Lubo: Uh... I didn't expect you to return that early. Sorry, but I'm not finished yet with your backpack. I'm doing the best I can, promised. Hi Lubo: Welcome to my adventurer shop, ! What do you need? Addon Lubo: Just in time! Your backpack is finished. Here you go, I hope you like it. Bye Lubo: Good bye. Feather Hat Required Equipment * 100 Chicken Feathsdasdasdasers * 50 Honeycombs * 1 Legion Helmet Method * Both males and females need to visit Hanna in the jewelry store in Thais (on Rookgaard, visit Norma) * Hanna (or Norma) will make the hat for you, but they need certain materials first. * Give her the items you have collected, and she will make the hat for you. Transcripts Hi Hanna: Oh, please come in, . What do you need? Addon Hanna: Pretty, isn't it? My friend Amber taught me how to make it, but I could help you with one if you like. What do you say? Yes Hanna: Okay, here we go, listen closely! I need a few things... a basic hat of course, maybe a legion helmet would do. Then about 100 chicken feathers... and 50 honeycombs as glue. That's it, come back to me once you gathered it! Bye Hi Hanna: Oh, please come in, . What do you need? Hat Hanna: Oh, you're back already? Did you bring a legion helmet, 100 chicken feathers and 50 honeycombs? Yes Hanna: Great job! That must have taken a lot of work. Okay, you put it like this... then glue like this... here! Bye Hanna: Good bye.